To Shine in the Dark
by The-Millennium-Dreamer
Summary: He was a lone flower who learned how to grow in the light. Deathshipping.


Some people needed the sun in order to grow.

A sort of light to conquer the dark in their path. It was the fairy tale dream after all. The idea of conquering one's flaws and shining bright.

He however, wasn't your fairy tale character. Not even close. He was more like a myth; a fragment created out of the lone sentiment of darkness. In his eyes, laid visions of desolation. In his hands, trickled the blood of his victims. In his soul, existed pure insanity. He wasn't given the chance to touch the light. He was created to dispel it.

"I think it looks best on the left."

"Erm, I'm not sure Mariku."

"Listen Creampuff, if you put it on the right, it doesn't look okay. Too much stuff in one area. I say the painting should go on the left of the wall." Mariku took the painting and demonstrated his point.

His new chance at life was something he would have never imagined. He was no longer a patron to the shadows. He wasn't in partnership with his darker deeds. Not this time around. Now, he was living under a roof with a gentle and loving being. Well, gentle unless you touched his cooking utensils. But even the consequences for that was worth waking up to the scent of vanilla every morning and falling asleep to soft singing every night.

"I'm not sure..." Ryou knit his eyebrows.

Mariku smiled. "Just think about it." He kept his eyes on Ryou, secretly admiring the way he was baffled by the painting.

After a minute, Ryou exhaled and put his hands on his hips. "All right. Left it is."

"Told you." Mariku hung the painting.

This was his light. This tender being who stood before him was worth more than the sun.

Of course, the thought overwhelmed him at times. His life felt like a dream. The kind his lighter half would dream up back when they lived underground. Those were the days of Mariku's birth. The days he was summoned to protect his other half under a veil of hatred.

How long ago that felt. But the past was the past. All Mariku had to worry about this time around, was making sure Ryou was happy.

He took a moment to examine the painting. It was a painting Ryou had been eyeing for a while. Mariku didn't seem to understand why. After all, it was just the image of a lone flower sprouting along a single ray of light.

"Now to check the pot roast." Ryou's voice took his attention away from the picture.

The Egyptian rode his eyes along Ryou's figure as he strode along. His new apron fit snug around his tender body. He found it rather adorable. And even hot.

He followed Ryou into the kitchen. The smell of roast caught his attention and made his mouth water.

"How's it smell?" Ryou lifted the cover from the slow cooker.

"I want it..."

"It'll be ready soon."

Mariku responded by lifting Ryou into his arms. The two were caught in a stare, paying attention to nothing but each other.

"But why can't I have it now?"

"Because it's not finished yet, silly." Ryou bumped their noses together. "Besides, you promised me something."

Mariku pursed his lips in confusion. "I did?"

He was given a disappointed frown in return.

"I may have forgotten..."

Ryou pressed his forehead against Mariku's and exhaled. "I've been wanting to go down by the lake again, remember?"

"For a picnic." Mariku finally recalled. "Right. I said that last night before falling asleep." He pressed his lips onto his lover as a quick apology. He would never get over how soothing Ryou's lips felt against his own.

He traced Ryou's bottom lip and gently nipped a bite at it. To his disappointment, Ryou pulled away, twinging a smile with those innocent copper eyes of his.

"Wait for later."

"Oh come on. You expect me to wait for food and to love you?"

"Mhm." Ryou pecked his nose before sliding out of Mariku's hold to check the roast again.

"Should I go get the basket, then?"

"We're going?"

"Well duh. It gives me a chance to throw rocks at ducks again!" The Egyptian let out a laugh.

"It's supposed to be a date not a murder spree."

"You know I'm no longer associated with that word, Creampuff." A wicked smirk painted Mariku's face which ironically defeated the meaning of his words.

Ryou unhinged his apron and placed it around the former Yami's neck. "I'll let you throw one rock, kay?"

"You are such a buzz kill sometimes."

"I gotta keep you in check!"

"I've been hell free since I came back Ryou. There's no need for that."

Ryou crossed his arms. "The day we went to the mall with Bakura and Marik, you managed to kick over a stop sign and then you tried to take a puppy from a little girl not long after."

The memory left the Egyptian blinking. He let out an awkward chuckle. "Gotta have fun sometimes ya know. And it was a cute puppy. It would have been a present for you but nooo, you and Marik insisted on spraying me with that stupid water bottle. By the way, why does Marik even keep that thing around?"

"Bakura can get fussy at times." Ryou nestled his head in the crook of his lover's neck. "I know you can still be a bit impulsive."

"I've gotten better though, haven't I?" Mariku ran his hand through Ryou's hair. He caught the scent of shea butter, courtesy of Ryou's shampoo.

"Of course. And I'm proud of you for that. Anyway, we should get ready. Toss my apron in the clothes hamper on your way to get the basket, will you?"

"Sure thing. Babe."

'

They arrived at the lake by sundown.

During this time, no one was around and they had the place to themselves.

"Perfect."

Ryou grinned at the sight of his favorite spot being unoccupied. The last few times he visited the lake, the dock had been taken by some snotty teenagers.

He loosened his hold on Mariku's hand and sped down the dock to claim his spot.

"Perfect!"

"I didn't know how much you loved docks."

Ryou plopped down and patted the spot next to him. "It's the best spot of this place. Come on!"

Mariku joined him and placed the basket safely behind them. Ryou scooted closer and peered over the dock.

The excitement he wore on his face was the same look he always gave his precious tabletop RPG games; A huge dorky smile coupled with gleaming eyes of curiosity.

"At night, the water becomes still so it reflects the stars."

"Is that why you're so excited about this spot?"

"That and it's better than sitting in the wet grass for two hours." Ryou let himself fall sideways into Mariku's lap. "And it's so peaceful here. Nobody's around but us this time."

"Makes me hungry. For two things."

Ryou rose and eyebrow. "Me too. Pot roast sandwiches and-"

"Me?" Mariku interrupted, sly lavender eyes burning into copper ones.

Ryou traced a finger along Mariku's chest in return. "Hm, I'm not sure. You haven't earned it yet."

"Playing hard to get is a mistake Creampuff. You know I love a challenge."

"Then how about you," Ryou leaned up, ghosting along the other's lips as he slipped his arms around his neck. Mariku leaned in, desperately trying to catch Ryou's lips. However, with a pull from the Creampuff, the two tumbled into the water.

Ryou surfaced first, laughing as Mariku came up with a growl.

"What was that about?!"

"Just because." Ryou spit water at him.

"Okay that's it. I'm getting you right now!" Mariku splashed him.

Ryou laughed and swam off before Mariku could catch him. "Then come catch me!"

Ryou got to shore. He looked back to see Mariku struggling before he realized he was tall enough to touch the bottom. He flashed a wicked grin at Ryou and at that point, Ryou knew he was doomed.

"You'd better run Creampuff."

"Hm, you're not so scary. Make me run."

His teasing was firing Mariku's enthusiasm. He reached the shore with a waddle and darted straight towards the white-haired teen.

Ryou found safety behind a tree. "Too slow."

Mariku had trouble walking in his soaked shoes and Ryou found himself giggling like an idiot.

He backed away and ran toward the dock again. "Still too slow!"

At that, Mariku slipped out of his shoes and caught up to his target.

He pummeled Ryou down at the middle of the dock. "Ahaha! You're mine Ryou!" Mariku gave a harsh kiss before Ryou thought about pushing away to run again. He kept him pinned down at the wrists, just to be safe.

"You thought, you could escape me?" Mariku spoke between kisses.

Ryou moaned. "Mm, yeah. For a second there, I thought you were gonna murder me."

"I could if you'd like me to."

Ryou giggled again and gazed into fiery lavender eyes before speaking again. "Is that code talk for something... Else?" He smirked.

"Nope. Not at all. I'm gonna kill you for pulling me into the water." Mariku's tone was sarcastic but dark.

"And what if I run away again?"

"Then I'll catch you again. I'll always catch you. No matter where you go. No matter where you are..." Mariku hovered his face over Ryou's and let his breath haunt the boy. "I will always find my way back to you."

"Even in hell? Or heaven?"

Mariku smirked. "You are my heaven, silly. And I'm your hell."

Ryou didn't say anything in return. He ran a hand through the golden spikes of Mariku's hair. His eyes studied the face of the man who was once, exactly as he had claimed, hell.

Ryou remembered how his eyes were once dulled in psychotic luster. Now they held clear orbs of lilac. And gentleness replaced the bulging veins that used to ride along his cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Ryou answered. He clasped Mariku's face in his hands and exhaled a breath to ghost the other's face. "You're not hell anymore, Mariku."

No response was made. And so Ryou continued. "You're a flower who learned how to grow in the dark."

"Flowers can't grow without light, though. You taught me that."

Ryou smiled. "I know. You grew because-"

"Because you're my light." Mariku cut in. He noted how Ryou's eyed widened at his words.

Ryou opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to do so.

Silence crept in as they stared at each other in return. Up until Mariku's stomach growled and broke the moment.

He got off of Ryou and lifted him into his arms. It was dark by this time, and Mariku remembered how hungry he was.

"Let's go eat that roast and watch the stars."

Ryou cleared his throat. "Right. That sounds like a good idea. The sandwiches are probably cold by now."

"Still worth eating." Mariku threw on an enthusiastic smirk. "And maybe once we get home we could... You know."

Ryou caught onto his smirk and met their lips together again. "Yeah. You've earned it... My beautiful flower."

Lavender eyes closed and his words whispered through Ryou's ears.

"My beautiful light."

'

'

* * *

This fun little one-shot was written for the amazing artist Milliekou back over at tumblr. I decided to post it here because why not. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
